Life as a Runner
by kittykittychan999
Summary: Ok after a suggestion that i should use this as a chapter to a new story than as a contiune of my oneshot. i though what the reck lol. this is a mixter of winx club with some mirrors edge-if anyone played the game its epic!- and excuse the bsd grammer.
1. Chapter 1

Riven's point of view.

I sat drinking my coffee. Holding the diary I had keep close to me since that day, can feel my thoughts drifting to her.

* "We can't stay together anymore now! Were on different sides I'm a runner and you're the police" she says coldly, all the emotions had drained from her face and eyes " good bye Riven hopefully we won't cross paths again" she says turning and running off across the roof top. *

My grip is tightening on the diary; it's all I have to remember her. How can I be so stupid to let her out of my life? If only I had one way to return it to her then I maybe I can move on. And as If god has heard my prayers a buzzing comes down the radio, "All cops in the area we have a runner at queens park" funny? I'm sat in the café across from there, I look out the window, and a girl that is stood in the park has short midnight blue hair wearing a red midriff top hanging above her belly button, with black tight shorts. Tattoos black tribal ones down her right arm, and a star tattoo next to her right eye, on her pale skin and deep blue eyes. I slap my hands down on my table; my knees are buckling, could it be her? She turns looks at me; I can feel my heat racing.

"It is her" I breathe. I run out, she looks my way I can see something spark in her eye.

"Put your hands up!" screams one of the cops waving a gun. From what I have heard around all cops are to open fire on any runner that is caught. The cop that is screaming at her is young and an obvious noob to the job. I can see his finger moving for the trigger. I dive at the runner to knock her out the way as the bullet scrapes my arm as the pain shots up I grab the girls arm pull her along.

"What the hell! You're an officer! Why are you helping?" she yells pulling her arm out of my grip. I'm losing my eyesight, and I can't feel my arm. I hold my arm where the wound is and trying to focus on her face.

"I guess you don't remember me" I sigh leaning back on a wall to slide down, I have no idea where we are, I just ran, but I'm glad she's here. My mind is going blank…..

"OI wake up!" someone exclaims shaking my arm. I sit up blinking a couple of times; I couldn't recognize anything that's surrounded me. It is al dark and appears to be black expect in the corner there is a computer where the little light is coming from.

"hey your awake finally, by the way you are new runner, I'll be training you" next thing I know the girl I saved has me be the collar, "and tell anyone you're a cop Riven and they'll kill you" I just nod, I look down my clothes have been change, I'm a little worried who and how, I ain't the lightest person. I'm now wearing a red vest top with joggers that go tight around the ankle to trainers.

"Ok you know my name what's yours" I challenge I know who she is but messing with her is so much fun. A smile flashes on her face.

"No you do well in training today and I'll tell ya mine"

"So what do I call you for now?"

"You'll call me miss I'm your teacher remember?" she grabs my hand I pray she doesn't't feel the electric flowing through her hand in to mine. I follow her up a fire escape, I'm pretty sure she could make it up with using stairs, but as I'm new she didn't want to make me look a fool…. I think?

"Here we are" she spins round at the top of the stairs, to face me, we was so close I could feel her breath of my face, it was intoxicating, she was a drug and I was addicted. She looks at me for a minute, something going though her head I just wish I knew what it was. She turns on her heel and hurries towards a sectioned off area with poles and billboard, then a zip wire across to another building. I gulp slightly, knowing this is not going to be easy.

"What happens if I can't do this?" I laugh masking my fear. She grins over her shoulder.

"Just watch closely and don't fall" she smirks before running off, scaling the wire fence, hitting the floor as she carry's on running, she almost fly's alongside the billboard, she floats across a pole to the zip line, but stops as she reaches it. "Now you try!" she calls, smiling wildly.

I gulp a little, worried, if I screw this up then, I'm dead in both situations. I breathe deep calming myself before taking off leaping the fence in one move, rolling across the floor to soften my landing, leaping up using the balls of my feet, running across the billboard and finally launching myself across the pole, to her.

"That was good for a first timer" she says looking shocked. I smile breathing heavy.

"Piece of cake really" I smirk. Till she smirk's back.

"Ok follow me then" she says leaping on to the zip wire pushing herself down.

After hours of agonizing training I'm back in the dark room, I look to the pizza box longingly, as my stomach audibly complained about the lack of food.

"Musa" breaks the silence; I look round suddenly staring at her. "That's my name, don't look so shocked" she laughs. I put my head down smirking.

"Been awhile" I whisper, feeling my heart race and my first clench. Why now did my emotions have to show? She stands up turning her back to me, I watch her body tense, first clench.

"Why did you save me?" she ask sternly turning her head slightly.

"I think you know the answer" I yell jumping up and grabbing her arm. She turns her head away.

"I've moved on Riven" she whispers so quietly I almost didn't catch it. My arm goes limp falling away from her arm. She turns around to face me, looking at me hard."I've found someone with the same passion as me Riven" I step back trying to get away, "you waited too long Riven we are nothing but friends, if even that" advancing towards me.

"Friends I get it" I say looking towards the floor. "hope this guy is good for you" as I walk round her and climb though the hole across the rooftops to get as far away as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, Going to try a keep eye on my grammar this time -_-', and tense.  
R&R nicely please and I'm open to idea's if you feel like you want to add some.  
Or if you would like to become a runner inside the story send me a description of what you look like and name, as I'm going to need to add some more people in before i start the 3rd chapter. Ok enough off me going on lol story time.

Musa's point of view.

I spin around but by the time I have reacted he had gone. My fist clench tighter, I screw my eyes shut not allowing the tears to spill over.  
"I love you Riven" I whisper sighing and heading toward the computer. I watch over some of the other Runners.  
"Hello there" a deep voice grunts before wrapping a pair of muscular arms around me. I feel nothing as I turn round on the chair to face him. His hard face so close I could feel his breath. His chocolate eyes looked on mine. I stared him down till he took his hands off me holding them defensibly.  
"Yeah I get it no human contact" he sighs with a face of rejection. My heart aches for him; I cannot be with him the way he wants to be. I stand up and kiss him lightly on the lips,  
"sorry, but thank you for understanding" I turn towards the hole pulling myself up and running across the rooftops, I love the feel of the wind in my hair, the songs of the pigeons singing happily. The people that tried to ban running had no idea how beautiful things are up here, how serine and relaxing. I come to a fence leaping around pulling myself over the top I freeze, my mind flashes me back to training Riven. How I watched him jump the fence in nearly one go, how his body arched, and his muscles tensed. I shake my head hard, trying to shake it completely out. I jump down the other side and sit on the edge of the building, thinking back on everything that happened before we came to earth, before I became a runner.

*"stop poking me!" I growl grabbing his hand to make him diesis. He turned the tables pulling me towards him grinning seductively. I cringe glancing round at the other girls, who are bluntly to busy with their boyfriends to notice Riven's behaviour. This explains a lot. Though I did wonder how Timmy could drive the aircraft while staring at Techna, who was as embarrassed as I was. While my attention was turned I could not feel Riven nearing me so when he lightly kissed my cheek it took me by surprise causing me to squeal and gaining the attention of everyone. I cringe in to Riven's chest hiding away from the laughing girls.*

I feel the tear that had sneakily escaped my eye's trickle down my face, the pain in my chest was something I'm not unused to.

*"Riven don't touch me!" I yelled pushing him away. "How many times do I have to tell you I didn't do it!" he says voice even and serious. My heart aches; I grip my chest with my hands, tears running down my face. Leaving incriminating evidence on my face as the water on my face catches the light. "How could you not have done it? I saw you with Darcy!" I cry leaning forward slightly, gripping my chest tighter. Two strong hands grasp me around each arm, forcing me to stand up right and to look him in his deep purple eyes. "I wasn't there Musa and you know it, I was training with the guys all day" his face was even but I could see the hurt in his eyes. "They will tell you themselves, and why would I go back to a life of depression, when everything I could care for is here?" he whispers leaning on to my shoulder, I can see a slight blush on his cheeks. I smile a little the pain disappearing as I wrap my arms around his neck and holding him close. *

I stand suddenly, turning on the spot. I feel a presence behind me. I can see the anger in his dark brown eyes. I quickly wipe my face, trying to remove evidence. He clenches fist, jaw clenches his whole body has tensed up. I'm not in the best place to be standing if he complete lose his control. I take a small step to the side to put my back against a wall. I would prefer to be here than at risk of falling off a building, before I finish getting my bearings. He has his hands either side of my head. Face so close it was out of focus. I lean back in to wall a bit more trying to get away.  
"You still like him don't you" he says as a statement not a question. I cringe away to the side trying to slip under his arm. I wasn't going to try and fight him; he was too strong I would be dead before anyone knew where we are. On the plus I am faster, so if I can get out of his barricade. I can run and hopefully avoid him till he has calmed down. A sudden slam on the wall causes me to whip my head round to him. He has punched, hard; I can see the blood dripping of his knuckles.  
"Answer me!" he snarls, I nod slightly not knowing how to get out.  
"Let her go!" a deep voice calls; we both look up to see a man arms crossed looking stern and ready for action.  
"Riven" I smile my heart leaps as I stare at him. Two hands grab my arms, pulling me away from the wall. He turns me round; hugging me to his chest I squirm trying to break his grip.  
"And what are you going to do? Hmmm? You try anything and she'll be taking a flying lesson" I can hear the smirk in his voice.

I don't know what happened, all I know is I'm falling, I can hear the wind hush pass me blowing my hair in to my eyes blocking my vision. I hear someone yell a name, Mandy? Manda? I can't tell there's too much noise from the wind. I have a sudden feeling I'm not moving, then I suddenly start moving up! What the hell? When my feet are on the floor again I throw my arms around Riven hugging him.  
"How? I should be dead?" I say looking up at him; he nods to a girl perched on the side of the building her long black hair dancing round her face shimmering almost sparkling. She was grinning wildly, the excitement showing in her turquoise eyes. She jumps down gracefully her beautifully tanned body walking towards us. When she stops giggling, I become confused.  
"So you're the Musa I heard so much about?" she says sighing at Riven "He really doesn't do you justice you know?" she finished laughing.  
"Jeez Manda? Can you cause me anymore trouble? And why you stalking me anyway?" he laughs draping his arm over my shoulder.  
"I'm not stalking" she laughs "you just make it too easy to find you!"  
"Am I missing something here?" I finally come out, looking between the two of them.  
"Oh yeah" she says appearing to calm down. "I'm Manda, Riven childhood friend" she smiles. I smile back.  
"Well you seem to know me" I laugh, and then I remember "Wait! Where'd..." I start.  
"He's gone don't worry and hopefully he won't be coming back" Riven growled his arms tensing.  
"Um? Riven that kinda hurts" I say wincing a little. He lets go jumping back a bit.  
"I'm sorry Musa" he stutters, I can't help but laugh and neither could Manda.  
"You change some much Riven. Thank god it is for the best" she smiles taking my arm and winking at him "This girl has change you and you don't even know it" she says smiling at me. I feel dumb struck  
"WHAT!" I yell. Shaking my head vigorously "Me change someone not possible" Manda sighs  
"well you have get over it" she points towards Riven "now kiss and make up before I force you to" she laughs. I blink at her confused, till Riven has me by the waist and kisses my deeply. My heart soars. I bring my hands to his face feeling his skin under my hands, sending electric shocks up my arms.  
"See was that so unbearable" Manda laughs as we break apart, breathing heavy.  
"Manda?" Riven says raising an eyebrow.  
"No, but go on"  
"thanks" he smiles pulling me closer to him. Looking me in the eyes, I think I'm going to melt.


	3. Chapter 3

Riven's point of view.

I'm still worrying about that guy. Is that her new boyfriend? If so he isn't that tough. Though what do I do if he tries to use Musa against me  
"OI! This is the mother ship to Riven we request your services here!"  
"Manda" I growl trying not to kill her. I hear Musa laughing in the background.  
"What last time I checked, you still owe me some chocolate" she giggles smiling at me.  
"Hm? Chocolate is that it?" I ask raising an eyebrow. She blinks a bit.  
"Just get her some chocolate" Musa laughs from the corner. Manda nods.  
"Yeah listen to her!" she says putting her hands on her hips.  
"Only, if my teacher can come with me?" I say winking at her; she looks at me a little lost, till she smiles.  
"You really need a teacher to hold your hand the entire way there?" she smirks crossing the small room, leaning forward with her hands either side of my legs to support her. I gulp slightly feeling the heat across my face. I slap my palm on my face trying to hide it.  
"Hello still here?" Musa whips her head round smiling at Manda.  
"Sorry Manda, but you got to admit his face is funny when I do that?" they both begin gossiping and giggling in the corner, I breathe deeply calming myself. This has all returned to what it was like before, really quickly

*I was sat at the edge of a lake leaning back relaxing, I closed my eyes thinking thoughts that are not for other people's eyes, and it's not what you think its gruesome thoughts of killing sky. I moved slightly to get more comfortable; my leg brushed something, opening an eye to see Musa kneeling between my legs smiling  
"hey there" I say smiling back  
"what you thinking?"  
"If I told you I would have to kill you" I joked, she moved closer to me grin widely. I could feel the heat of myself blushing run across the entire of my face. I ducked my head hiding my face. Till I heard her laughing.  
"What's so funny?" I growl as I watched her bend over double in laughter.  
"You're so cute when you blush" she said taking my face in her hands and kissing me.*

Clicking is starting to annoy me; I open my eyes to see Musa snapping her fingers.  
"Come and take a walk with me" she smiles, Manda is in the background laughing still.  
"Alright" I smile; I can no longer say no, I don't recall ever being able to say no.

We have been running across the roof tops for a while, I watched Musa from behind smiling. But I also knew not to get to comfortable to soon I knew something was coming and it would be big. I got so lost in my thought that I had not notice stop she stood smiling.  
"She should be here soon" she smiles, I look around we are on a building near the docks, the sun setting casting a red glow across the water. A light 'thump' sounded behind me; I glance around hearing Musa squealing a little. A girl is standing hear arms out stretch to allow Musa to hug her. Musa looks at me.  
" Riven this is Kuniye my childhood friend" the girl nods, smiling slightly, her bright red hair matching the glow of the sunset, her pale skin matching Musa's with slivery eyes,  
"It's a pleasure to met the convert" she jokes glaring at me slightly. I glare back.  
"Hey! If it wasn't for me Musa would have died twice!" I snarl; Musa looks shocked sending me a look that screamed 'SHUT IT!'  
"Don't you think I know my own brother?" my jaw drops, Brother? I look at Musa she shrugs.  
"Your brother is that asshole?" I growl clenching my fists.  
"Unfortunately, doesn't mean I like him" she says crossing her arms. Musa stands in the middle looking between us in panic. "Oh if you want to know" the girl continues "he's going to come back for her" both mine and Musa's face match pure horror had etched in our faces. The girl looked at the floor, bluntly ashamed.  
"Let's get back to base "Musa sighs as she starts to run followed by Kuniye.

"That assholes going to what!" Manda screams, Kuniye has just told her the same as she did me. "Over my dead body is he!" she finishes as she starts pacing. Musa sits by the computer her head resting on her arm. I wrap I my arms around her, I can feel her tense up I turn her concerned. But she smile, reaching up to kiss me lightly before hugging in to my chest.  
"What are we going to do?" Manda exclaims, I sigh looking over at the two girls discussing plans. They looked complete opposite, Manda stood in her top that matched the colour of her eyes and white joggers, Kuniye stood in a blood red top with black joggers. If light and darkness where ever free runners I think they would look like them top.  
"We need to get her away from here" Kuniye replies leave headed she is so quite. And Manda is so loud, how do they get on? Musa smirks watching them, she must be thinking the same thing.  
"Where would we take her? She can't go to her home planet; he knows where she lives duh!"  
"I never said that" Kuniye sighs rubbing her temples  
"Well where do you suggest?" Manda throws her arms up in defeat. Kuniye glances my way catching my eye, I knew what she was thinking.  
"Hell no!" I growl "that's out of the question!" Musa looks up at my confused, but there was curiosity hidden within her eyes. Manda face lights up, she would agree for sure.  
"That's the best idea you've had all day Red!" she says almost dancing around as she starts to pack.  
"Kuniye" she sighs under her breath as she begins to help. I growl watching them avoid Musa's eyes.  
" Why do you not want me on your Planet?" she states standing up to look at me.  
"Cause I don't want my past begin unraveled" I whisper looking to the floor.


End file.
